Fairy Tail: New Generation
by Xavier DeWitt Cooper
Summary: Come along with a celestial wizard named Xander and everyone at fairy tail. He tries to run away from the past but never can so Natsu and Lucy trie their best to help him.


Chapter 1: new generation

**hope you guys like the story please review, like And ENJOY!**

On a carriage a young celestial wizard Xander is heading to Magnolia. He's fourteen year old with black messy hair, turquoise eyes. He wears a blue button up top, black pants and wears black shoes. He's in possession of Taurus the golden bull, Aires the golden ram and Virgo the maiden.

He can never forget how Lucy saved him from a really bad wizard. How she stayed with him until he got better, then when he was released from the hospital he was given those keys because his original ones were destroyed.

*flash back*

He was in the rainy streets of Magnolia, he was down in a battle with another wizard. "You call yourself a celestial wizard, pathetic." Says a dark and tall figure. The dark figure kneels down and grabs Xander's keys "No don't touch those, they don't belong to you!" Exclaimed Xander in rage. "I should just end these spirits misery of you being their master." Said the figure. He held the keys in his hand and crushed them. He threw the keys right in front of his face he was shocked that his gate keys were gone. He was tearing up at the sight of he'll never see his friends again. He then kicked Xander in the stomach and he hit a brick wall and spat out some blood.

"It's time to end this ICE MAKE: SWORD." Shouted the figure, then a pure ice sword appeared. He slowly walked over to Xander until he was bounded by a whip. "Get away from him!" Shouted a female figure then she grabbed a gate key. "Open gate of the giant crab: Cancer!" She shouted then a tall man crab with scissors dashed towards the figure. "Ahhhhh!" Shouted the figure "all done, baby." Said Cancer. The figures was now bald "I'm getting out of here!" Shouted the figure and took off.

"You all right kid?" Asked the woman with a concerned look. "No, I think my arms broken." Replied Xander wincing in pain. "Thanks for the help Cancer." Said the the woman with a smile. "No problem baby." Replied the man crab and then vanished. She then walked over to Xander then kneeling down "Can you move?" She asked in concern. He tried to get up but fell back down. "Take it easy, let me help you." She grabbed a gold key with a axe on the bottom. "Open gate of the golden bull: Taurus!" Then a man bull appeared with a huge axe on his back. "You look smoking hot want to give me a smooooooch ms. Lucy?" Said the bull winking his eye.

"Not now, I need you to pick that boy up and follow me to the hospital, but be gentle his arm is broken." Commanded the woman. He turned his head to see the boy on the ground groaning in pain. He felt sorry for the boy and picked him up and walked with his master to hospital.

*End*

The carriage stopped "We're here." Said the driver. He pulled back the curtain on the window to reveal the beautiful city of the Magnolia. "Thanks for the ride." Said Xander with a smile on his face. "No prob." Replied the driver. Then the driver left, Xander was walking down a street until he noticed a wizard shop. He walked in to find lots of trinkets and sorcerer weekly magazines. "Hello, how can I help you?" Asked a small man at the register. "I'm wondering do you have any gate keys?" Asked Xavier. "Of course I have." Replied the owner.

He pointed at a display case with a golden key. He awed in amazement, it was a Leo the lion gate key! "How much is that gate key?!" Squealed Xander with excitement. "2000 jewels." Replied the owner. 'Oh no that's all I have left' thought Xander in worry. "Could you cut the price please? I only have 2000." Asked Xander. "Sorry, 2000 jewels or do you want 3000." Said the owner with a grin on his face. Xander was upset he didn't want to give up your chance to have the the gate key. "Fine you win." Said Xander with a pouting look on his face. He gave the owner the jewels and got he got the gate key.

'I can't believe that I used up the last of my jewels, this blows' thought Xander. Then his stomach began to growl "better get to Fairy Tail soon." Groaned the boy. He walked through Magnolia trying to find the guild hall. It was about a half an hour until he reached Fairy Tail 'I made it at last' thought Xander with a faint smile on his face. Then the weather changed from sunny to rainy.

"Aw man I better get inside!" Shouted Xander as he ran to the huge door of the guild hall. When he opened the door there was a huge fight in the hall. "FIRE DRAGON: IRON FIST!" Shouted a man "ICE MAKE: LANCE!" Shouted a another man in his underwear. He awed at the two fighting for the two are Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster. But his awing stopped after one of the attacks was heading towards him. He stood stood there in shock for he was scared. He covered his face to try to protect him from the blast.

He slowly opened his eyes and wide eyed as he saw a red haired woman in armor in front of him with her sword out. "You alright kid?" Asked the woman. He slowly nodded with a big smile on his face "You're Erza Scarlet, you're amazing!". She smiled at Xander then looked at the two with a furious look on her face and made the two frightened.

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU TWO ABOUT FIGHTING IN THE GUILD HALL!" Shouted Erza. "Sorry." Said the two with a nervous look on there face. She looked back at Xander with a serious look on her face witch made him nervous. "What's your name?" Asked Erza "I-I'm Xander ma'am, I've come to join the guild." Replied Xander. Then she smiled "it's always nice to have new members in the guild, welcome.".

"Mira come over here." She said the a lady with white hair with some tied on the front, brown eyes and red dress came. "You called Erza?" Asked the lady. Xander was lovestruck, it was Mirajane the bikini model of sorcerer weekly magazine.

"Would you kindly follow me please?" Asked Mira in a sweet voice. Xander slowly nodded and followed her to the back "what color would you like your mark to be?" She asked. He thought about it for fifteen minutes. "I'll like it to be blue and on the back of my hand." Xander said in confidants. She stamped the mark on the back of his hand and after a minute he was done. Xander was now a official member of Fairy Tail now.

**I'll update whenever**


End file.
